X-Men Vol 1 57
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** *** * * * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Egyptian policemen * ** * Unnamed NBS television host Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Unnamed Egyptian temple * ** *** **** **** Lorna Dane's apartment **** Scott Summer's apartment Items: * Vehicles: * X-Men's Aero-Car | StoryTitle2 = The Female of the Species! | Writer2_1 = Linda Fite | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Sam Grainger | Letterer2_1 = Sam Grainger | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = In this back up feature, Marvel Girl explains to the reading audience how her telepathic and telekinetic powers work. Beginning with her telekinetic powers, Jean explains that she can uses her mind to lift objects from something as small as an apple to something large like a sofa. She also shows how she can manipulate objects with her telekinetic powers by peeling an apple with a knife and deflecting an enemy weapon. She also explains how her powers can get her out of traps, such as allowing her to control a pair of scissors to cut off a blindfold and ropes that are bound to her hands, or use them to turn the bolt of a locked door from the opposite side or allow her to seemingly walk above a flaming pit without harm. Finally, she demonstrates that she can use her telekinesis to lift herself up and allow her to land safely on the ground. Next explaining her telepathic powers, she explains that she can use them to cause pain in someone's mind, downing even the most powerful villain with a mental bolt. She explains that her powers help her out in everyday life which she demonstrates by tripping up a would be purse snatcher. In the end, when a bunch of male onlookers of the scene pay attention to her beauty, she confesses that being able to make a man turn his head requires no effort at all. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Professor Abdol was the Living Pharaoh ( and ) and then the Living Monolith ( ). * credits for Story 1: ** Stan Lee Presents A Mutant Masterwork By... ** Roy Thomas, Scripter, and Neal Adams, Artist ** With The Good Right Arm Of Tom Palmer, Inker, And Both Left Hands of Sam Rosen, Letterer * references: , , and | Trivia = * Jean Grey doesn't get an origin like the other characters did, but she does get this issue to show off her powers in the supplemental story. (In Silver-Age continuity, Jean first meets the X-Men and Professor X in , and thus no origin is necessary - she already has one from the first issue!) However, in Bizarre Adventures #27, it's revealed that Jean Grey had a relationship established with Professor X far before the formation of the X-Men. | Recommended = * - - First appearance and battle vs. the Sentinels Mk I. | Links = }}